The Love Triangle
by ShadowQueen25
Summary: What happens when two forum based jokes get out of hand and turn into a violent struggle over one oblivious girl?


Hiya! I know, I said I'd be working on Daughter of Darkness, but this little forum thing is hilarious!

Disclaimer: I don't own: (deep breath) Storm Hawks, any vehicles, places or weapons that belong to the Storm Hawks world. I don not own the OC Trayos Aires, that honor goes to CloudHawk. And Hawks-Masters get the 'Klondike' awatd. Don't shoot me.... Please?

* * *

Bored. Bored to hell and back. That was one way to put it.

Klondike thought he was going to shoot himself in the foot, he was so bored. He'd already lost Cooking Mama to a little girl (stupid Wii… Who's idea was it to set one up in a repair shop anyway?!) While waiting for his skimmer to be patched up. He needed to get his dad to pay for the repairs, since the little girl had cut him no slack. She was a mini version of the ringer.

The door to the repair shop jingled open and a familiar group of teens walked in, all prepared to wait forever for these retarded mechanics to piece their skimmer's back together.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" the little girl asked, running up to Aerrow with an innocent voice. Aerrow almost fell for it.

"Don't do it man! She'll cheat you out of the Condor in an hour!" Klondike warned. Finn laughed.

"She can't be like, what, five years old?"

"Trust me dude, she's evil"

At this, the little girl whirled around a blew a raspberry at Klondike with intensity. Junko, being a big ol' softy, took up the other Wii remote and smiled.

"I'll play with you!" He offered. The little girl smiled, while thinking evilly: At this rate, I'll get my new Barbie in no time at all… Suckers!

"So, what's the damage this time, Klondike?" Aerrow asked, grinning wildly. Klondike rolled his eyes.

" Well, what didn't get damaged is a better questions. The guns malfunctioned, the left wing fell off, the engine died and…. The front blew up. Into tiny, little, Talon caused pieces" He explained. Finn whistled.

"Dude, the front of mine always gets chopped off!" He laughed. The door jingled open again.

"Then you fall and painfully land on your crotch. At which point, I laugh my head off and you have no hope for having kids in the future" A new, unrecognizable voice teased.

In the doorway of the repair shop stood a girl. To other people, she was just a punk with an odd pet, one nobody really paid any attention to. She had her waist length black hair tied into a braid and her bangs hung in her eyes. She wore a lot of green and brown and had shockingly green eyes that twinkled. Klondike felt his face grow warm.

"You didn't have to bring that up…" Finn pouted. The girl laughed, which made Klondike feel… odd.

"Oh, but it's so funny to look at your face!" She giggled, pulling a camera out of her pocket. Finn lunged for it.

"Don't bring up those pictures! Or I'll…" He tried to think of a good threat.

"Or you'll what? Land crotch first on my skimmer? By the way, if you keep doing that, your kids will hate you." The girl taunted. Finn was about to say something when Klondike nearly forgot how to breathe.

"Uh…"

The girl seemed startled but smiled again extended her hand out to him.

"Sup! My name's Shadow!" She said, completely unfazed by the fact Klondike hadn't moved for ten minutes.

"K-Klondike" He stuttered. Then, after a good mental slapping, straightened and smiled.

"John Klondike. Yeah…" He trailed off, shaking Shadow's hand. Aerrow was the only one to take notice when his face turned red.

"SQUAWK!"

Griffey and Radarr were fighting over a Wii controller, tugging and uttering gibberish. Shadow immediately ran over to them, waving her arms.

"PUT THE ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT DOWN! THERE'S TWO CONTROLLERS, YOU CAN BOTH PLAY!" She shouted, diving between the two video game addicted creatures. Klondike just blinked rapidly.

"Weeeeeeell, I'm going to talk to those hot girls over there…" Finn said, strolling off towards a group of girls who worked at the restaurant two doors down. After the door closed, Aerrow grinned at Klondike.

"Somebody's got a crush on our newest member, huh?" He asked. Klondike opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Aerrow just laughed.

"Somebody's already beat you to the punch though… Although he's a little strange" He said, frowning on the last part.

"Figures… somebody like her already has a boyfriend" Klondike said mournfully. Aerrow's scowl deepened.

"No. They aren't dating… I just don't like him" He said, lowering his voice. Piper sighed, nearly causing the Sky Knight to jump out of his skin.

"You don't like anyone Shadow has a crush on!" She accused. She had flashbacks of Shadow's obsession with the Jonas Brothers…. Scary, scary moments. Aerrow forever hated Nick Jonas and a handful of fan girls lost a ton of precious self esteem.

"Well, I have a right to not like this guy! He's on the run from the law, for Atmos's sake!" Aerrow argued, unaware that Klondike's face had switched from star struck to confused.

"Okay… I'm totally lost here…" He muttered.

"We got stuck… in high school for six months and Shadow met some people disguised as students…" Piper began.

"Then, despite the there were wanted posters of his face everywhere, she helped this guy escape. He left her, extremely depressed, for a week, before coming back and taking her on a 'date' and in the end breaking her heart-"

"No, he just told her it might not work out-"

"Were you the one who had to listen to their whole mushy conversation? He didn't ell her it wouldn't work! He told it might-"

"You were spying on them! HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF PRIVACY?!"

Neither Piper nor Aerrow had noticed Klondike had basically fled their argument over twenty minutes ago.

Little... help over here?!" Shadow pleaded as Griffey and Radarr began tackling her for the Wii controller. It had now been reverted to a weapon and Shadow was whacking little kids and creatures away with it like it was a tennis racket.

"HELP!!!!"

"GET THE BIG KID!!!" The demonic ringer girl shouted. A crowd of four year olds from out of nowhere sprung onto the trainee.

"ACK!!!"

_Jingle._

A dark haired boy walked in, half confused and half concerned.

"Uh, I should probably come back later....'

"GET THESE WACKOS OFF ME!!"

Klondike ran over and attempted to free Shadow from the torment of the little people. The Ringer girl then bit his leg.

"OW! A little help over here would be appreciated!" Klondike yelled at the guy standing in the doorway. Klondike managed to pry the little girl off of his leg.

"You see? She's evil." He said. He lent Shadow his hand to help her get up.

"Thanks." She said turning to face the 'doorway man'. "Ohmygod, Trayos!" Shadow screamed as she ran over and glomped him. Klondike just stood by and watched the glompage. After a while, Shadow let Trayos free of the glomp and said,

"This is Trayos. He's-" Before Shadow could finish, a Wii remote hit Klondike in the back of his head causing him to fall down knocked out.

Trayos, still in shock from the power glomp, barely noticed the ringer come out of the group of kids.

"GET THEM!"

"JESUS!"

Trayos grabbed Shadow's hand and ran, barely noticing she was giggling like a 6th grader. Klondike, after the mob of crazy four year olds had run out of the area, stood and dusted himself off. Aerrow, now aware Klondike was NOT listening to him a Piper argue, walked over to him with his typical 'hero scowl' on his face.

"So... that's the guy." Klondike said, not really asking. Just stating. Aerrow nodded.

"Yup"

Piper rolled her eyes. Stupid rivalries... Why didn't she start rivalries? Huffing, she trudged away, feeling her self esteem was now at 'JoBro Fangirl ' level.

What everyone else was unaware of was the death glare Klondike was sending at Trayos, who was fleeing with Shadow in tow. The madness over one girl had begun, including brass knuckles, wings, and crazy kids.

Oh Joy.

* * *

This was written by me and Hawk Masters, in the OC forum. What started as a forum joke has turned into yet another joke and then war. Completely and utterly violent war.


End file.
